Britannic Renewal
by Mystic Sharman
Summary: After returning from the Great War a very British Paul Langford supervises an archaeological dig at St Jerome's Church in Godric's Hollow. That unearths a hidden subterranean complex connected to the catacombs. It has the latest Alteran Technology throughout it. Including a dozen gate ships and the master gate for the Avalon network. Muse has abandoned this project.
1. Peacetime beginnings of the SGC

**Warnings and Starting Notes**

* * *

 **There is a simple fact that I do not own any rights pertaining to the canons used to make this story. All I can claim is the idea for this story. In which I write this story as a source of entertainment and to improve my overall writing skills. If you cannot handle me respectfully including my belief system in my stories. Then go read something else. As I am not holding you against your will. Now onto a different topic. I am looking for a beta reader for this story. If you wish to adopt it then PM me with 'Beta reader adoption request: Britannic Renewal' as the subject.** **Right few things to cover that can't be realistically covered without jeopardizing the story's integrity. First off this story is an alternate history and heavily involves the British Royal Family. I am moving the birth of George V's son Prince Edward to two years after his brother's George VI. Meaning that he would not inherit the throne. From King George V onwards the royal family is magical and is automatically seen as Pure-Bloods. As such they attend Hogwarts. Those that are in the direct line of secession are also given private tutoring to help prepare them for their turn as Sovereign. They are also expected to achieve mastery in DADA, at the very least, and are engorged to study towards mastery any other subject they fancy.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Peacetime beginnings of the SGC**

* * *

Our tail begins shortly after the Great War at a combined archaeological dig in Godric's Hollow. You see the village has grown in recent months. So much so that the local parish church is in dire need of expansion. The congregation had agreed to the plan of dismantling the old church. Than use the materials to build a larger one on the same site. Since the entrance to the historic catacombs is a part of the church. The vicar has to take the proposal to his superiors. Rumor reached King George V who so happens to have access to magically preserved blueprints of a Christian subterranean complex in the area. That so happens to be linked to his ancestor King Arthur. Which presents him the chance to help his oldest son Prince Albert complete the roughly three years' worth of fieldwork needed to get his curse-breakers mastery. Therefore, he organizes for Professor Paul Langford to supervise the muggle side of the dig. Over the next few months, King George receives several progress reports about the dig. His son Albert is happily talking about what he has learned.

Six months in Albert had arrived rather suddenly at Balmoral. He went and told his father that his team has found the complex. Which is indeed linked to King Arthur. There is a problem however as they can only access it via a escape route through the magical section of the catacombs. Which means that until the main surface entrance can be found and excavated. All the advanced technology that is found within must be reintroduced only to the magical community. Even when the complex is open to muggle public. They will still need help from the magical community to produce the needed parts to make technology useable by ordinary muggles.

Well the King contacted his friend old school mate Henry Peverell to organize a new business to be set up. About a month after the discovery of the complex its primary entrance had been found in a semi abandoned farm just outside the village. Which so happens to be owned by Henry Peverell's family. It was decided that the entire town will be dismantled and reorganized. In order to best incorporate a new army base and the newly established Peverell Industries. The some fifty-six muggle-borns that make up it's initial staff took care of the cover. They made it appear that the archeological dig had accidentally unearthed a virulent strain of flu that so far is non-lethal but the village needed to be placed under in total isolation for a few years. The magical members of Godric's Hollow helped their muggle neighbors get temporarily settled in the new constructed barracks. From there a magical construction crew had been brought in by the crown. The team of curse-breakers had ensured that every bit of land was cleared of any magical concealment and protection.

Within days the massive project had been completed and everyone was quickly moved back in. However the village was still 'under' quarantine for a reasonable amount of time. But they are kept happy with all the impressive magic and ancient technology. So they are more than willing to due their duty to the empire and play along. They are in fact the first to receive rapid reeducation. Soon a company worth of soldiers were marched in on foot. They will eventually come to be known as the founding members of the Stargate Corps. Within the first weak one of the squads had discovered how to use it. Thankfully the private in question had dialed the peaceful planet of Camelot and no one had stepped through. The Prince had informed his father. Who then ordered a entire corps be established to explore the galaxy full of new possibilities.

The technology is started to being reversed engineered at an acceptable rate. Everyone involved had made sure to properly record their findings in a manner that others can follow. They focused on replicating the complex's computers. Using them some soldiers have started designing energy weapons. The first model a revolver looking pistol uses human made energy crystals for power that can be removed for charging. One bright young wizard had managed to make a few different spell lenses. That can convert power from a energy crystal to an energy bolt that has the same effect as an overpowered version of the spell. Which drains the crystal to quickly for their liking. However the teams are working together to overcome that fault. Which lead to a new revolver design and the spell cartridges.

Now by that time it had been over a year since the village's redesign. Several things concerning earth happened in fairly quick secession. The squads that make regular trips through the gate came in contact with a race known as the Nox. Fight several battles against the Goa'uld without revealing they are from earth. Even managing to get a few interstellar ships. Rescued Merlin from his stasis prison. Earth side a team had discovered gate ships and the designs to eventually make more. Which unlocked several new sections in the database. When the teams had brought back the staff weapons they managed to combine the tech with the spell cartridge tech. Developing the first generation of Tau'ri Plasma Rifle in the process.

With Merlin's help Peverell Industries had grown beyond their initial limits. They had demolished the old factory and built three specialized factories in its place. Before he died Merlin was able to build another anti-ascended weapon and send it off the Ori home galaxy. It was decided that it is in the empire's best interest to safely drag every magical community out of hiding. Meaning legal safeguards must be put in place. To help with this, major governmental reform was set in motion. Each realm will have its own House of Representatives. To make efficient laws for their own realm. The British Houses of Parliament was legally dismantled to help create the four British Houses of Representatives and the Imperial Senate. When each realm formalizes a formal constitution. They will receive the sovereign and have a large scale hereditary peerage investiture. Who will automatically become candidates for their nation's first Imperial Senate election.

Once that is done the R&D will be spread out among the realms. Each one would be encouraged to develop their own speciality. So they feel special and contribute a vital part to the empire as a whole. New Zealand gained the edge on all things related to Computers. As a result they had also gained the means of mass producing crystals of all kinds. India gained complete control over the imperial textile industry, majority control over the clothing manufacturing, and it will be considered the fashion capital of the empire. Australia was given alloy smelting and ship building. Canada has the critical energy research and produces the high tech building components for new power generation projects. As for the UK, England got weapons research and has the imperial seat of power, Scotland and Ireland shear the bulk of magical research, and Wales has Godric's Hollow and is where everything is put together. By imperial law each realm is expected to be self-sufficient when it comes to essentials for modern life and therefore gained smallish subsidiaries of the other manufacturing sectors.

Over the next decade the empire's collective prosperity began escalating. When the Great Depression hit. The empire wasn't negatively effected by it. In fact they had taken back what power the US had taken from them. As they have practically full employment. With the military picking up the straggling youth. Unthinkable trends started happening. As murmur of an another global war began to spread. The years of the nigh global Great Depression saw the empire leading the way on foreign aid and also giving the bulk of the army something to do during the remaining time of peace. They had in fact had managed to come up with a way to fix the Israeli-Palestinian problem create an island for the Palestinians and move them there.

In late January 1936 the empire entered a state of mourning when King George V passed away. His son Prince Albert succeeded him as King George VI. With the support of his wife Elizabeth Angela Marguerite née Bowes-Lyon. In March the following year he was coronated. He brought through secession reform that removes the male-preference primogeniture. Meaning that his eldest daughter Elizabeth became the Heiress apparent and will inherit the Imperial Throne regardless of the possibility that she may soon have a younger brother. Which had happened in October that year. Giving the Empire one more thing to be joyful about.

By the time the war started on September First, 1939 the Imperial Armed Forces of the British Empire stand as thus. The entire Imperial Navy had been transferred to advanced interstellar ships. Even if several of the ships are retrofitted Al'keshes or Ha'taks. Awaiting for the order to head to the Australian outback for their complete rebuild*. Which would be hastened when the last of the first generation deep space battlecruisers had been upgraded to the next generation**. However the somewhat new Royal Air Force have human built fighters. That are modeled after the Goa'uld Death Glider.*** The army is equipped with energy rifles and third generation spell revolver, all witches and wizards serving in the military are given a custom made Kara kesh as their military issued focus.

* * *

 **Ship Specks**

* * *

 **The British Al'kesh have Alteran grade shields and interstellar hyperdrive. With large spell canons that use a Blasting Curse spell lens.**

 **Think of the BC-304 but with Alteran grade technology.**

 **Think of the F-302 but having two rapid fire triple barrel energy canons instead of the Railguns. It has similar Sublight engine to a jumper.**

 **All ships made the British Empire use replaceable human made ZPMs as their primary power source. That are supplanted by hyper-efficient energy absorption arrays on the hulls.**


	2. Forged within the Fires of War

**Chapter Notes**

* * *

 **There is a simple fact that I do not own any rights pertaining to the canons used to make this story. All I can claim is the idea for this story. In which I write this story as a source of entertainment and to improve my overall writing skills. If you cannot handle me respectfully including my belief system in my stories. Then go read something else. As I am not holding you against your will. Now onto a different topic. I am looking for a beta reader for this story. If you wish to adopt it then PM me with 'Beta reader adoption request: Britannic Renewal' as the subject.** **Right few things to cover that can't be realistically covered without jeopardizing the story's integrity. Fair warning: Despite the British Empire having advanced technology WW2 still happens. There are several key reasons for this. First off the bat is that the Britannic Empire did not start the war. Secondly the entirety of the infant Imperial Space Navy is occupied by having to defend the planet against the Goa'uld collective. Thirdly his Majesty and the imperial Senate do not want to escalate the war and destroy innocent bystanders by using the full destructive power of their ships. Fourthly, over the course of the war they want to galvanize the Empire together. Fifthly, they want to slowly show that they mean it when they later say that warmongering leaders and dictators no longer have a place in the new world they are building, without becoming those things themselves. Sixth and finally, they get the prophetic feeling that there is something within this war to end all earthly wars, that humanity needs to learn a very important lesson.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Forged within the Fires of War**

* * *

With the war to end all, earthbound wars taking the focus for the empire while the Imperial Navy completes a full diagnostic shakedown of every ship. There was little in the way of labour left for Stargate Command. Meaning that enough minor mistakes were able to accumulate to have the Goa'uld Empire awaken to the how much earth had advanced. Several System Lords came to the conclusion that they could obtain even more Alteran technology if they just re-enslave the humans of the first world. So began the Empire's Dual War.

September of 1939 saw the Imperial Senate issued Hitler the ultimatum of dismantle Germany's armed forces in its entirety and return to their own borders. Less Germany, face the wrath of his Britannic Majesty. The Soviet Union got a similar ultimatum. When they refused, War began in earnest and the RAF Britain obliterated the German and Soviet navies. With almost the entire Imperial Navy being forced to defend the planet. The Imperial Air Force is forced to pick up the slack. However, a an odd few captured Alkesh could be assigned to blockade duty. Nationwide shielding enters heavy testing. On the magical side of things. The Imperial Ministry Anti Dark Magi task force intensifies its manhunt for Gellert Grindelwald.

October of 1939 saw Latvia be threatened by Soviet occupation. Latvia asks the Empire for help in protecting its independence. To which the Empire assigned a few squads from RAF Britain to Latvian patrol duty. As the Goa'uld Siege has not intensified to the point where the every single ship of the Imperial Navy at all times. Ships were asked to liberate the occupants of German concentration camps on their way to shore leave. Which is becoming progressively rarer. The Polish army officially surrender, but several platoons managed to escape to the British Isles.

November and December of 1939 saw the war continue without any significant event happening. In saying that, Finland was attacked by the Soviets and the empire countered with land forces. Battle mages start seeing major action to help their non-gifted comrades with winter fighting. During those months magical reintegration was hastened when the true history of the early church was discovered. There were documents pertaining to Christ's ministry and teachings of the apostles. Several of them detailed the fact that magic used by the vast majority of witches and wizards is in fact God given. The notes that accompanied that section of the database tells the story that some Catholic bishops had deliberately tried to erase the fact that godly magic dose exist and that magical men are able to bear children. It reference several texts that details Magical Christian Rites. Like the appointment of leadership, baptism, weddings between two magical persons, and coronations. Baptism is seen as the final step of a believer's journey to maturity. Therefore, only someone that is ready to take full ownership of his or her Christian life can be baptized. Christening on the other hand is an event where parents presents the new addition of their family to the parish community and ask their loving support in their raising of the child. Together the entire parish church beseech God to be actively present in the child's life.

1940 started with the Imperial Senate debating the notion of using enough strength to end all earth bound wars. Therefore, they can deploy the full strength of the Empire in the war against the Goa'uld. It was decided that warmongering nations do need to be taught that they no longer have a place in this world. In addition, to show why it is not a wise thing to go against the Empire. However pulling the needed ships to crush them doesn't justify the risk imposing a universal truth on the world at this time. So they decided that the combined might of all RAF Regions will suffice for the war. Resulting in the first few months saw Germany try to rebuild its navy. Only to see their every overt attempt be taken out before it is truly completed. After several long haul space battles the navy finally organizes their planetary defense plan. With it, they settled into a routine where each ship has its place on a shore leave roster. When a ship starts its turn, they pick up large groups of POWs that the average Alkesh could not pickup. There are two magical Alkesh designs in the works one is a heavily armored deep space freighter. The more relevant one for the ongoing war is the Medevac class. HMS Medevac is the first wholly human built Alkesh and will serve as the testing ground for the large scale integration of Magi-tech, to the Alkesh archetype. As its name also implies the medical vessel function. It however will be equipped to do more than be a medical evacuation vessel. It will be equipped to act as a heavily shielded and lightly armed hospital ship.

For the first four months of 1940 were the second half of what will be called the Phony war. Germany and Hitler in particular started regretting giving so much time to the Empire for critically needed R&D. As they are unable to capitalize on the rumors that the Britannic Empire had scrapped its navy. Said Empire had recycled its sea bound ships in favor to make and staff its space navy. On May first, Hitler commands the German army to invade Central Europe. Italy declares war on the Empire and immediately regrets it when the RAF Australia obligates the Italian Navy. While their brothers from across the ditch are in the Mediterranean, RAF New Zealand delivers the Japanese Emperor a shocking message to back off or suffer the wrath of his Britannic Majesty. For his part, Hirohito ended Japan's invasion and promises to help fix the damage incurred.

RAF India gives RAF Britain a much needed period of all out rest and repair. It became obvious to his Majesty that slowly but surely, the kinks in the Empire are being smoothed out. Modern historians will say that this period of adjustment is what lead to the early victories of the axis powers. June saw the completion of the British Shielding Matrix. Just in time as Hitler ordered the aerial bombing of the British Islands. However, the bombers never got anywhere near to places of significance. Although the Germans did managed to temporarily overload parts of the matrix several times. However, their fighters was defeated before they could capitalize upon their success. The year began to marching to its end. Europe had started falling to German and Italian control.

1941 is seen as the turning point of the war. When the Soviet Union attacked Pearl Harbour with cloaked battlecruisers and awakened the US to the need for their forces. They were discovered by the crew of HMS Medevac at last minute. When they were doing their final targeting calibrations. By that point it was impossible to totally stop the attack. RAF New Zealand was quickly dispatched in force to destroy them and capture the ship captains to be magically interrogated for detailed information on how they got their hands on cloaking technology. It turns out that with the debris from several downed tel'taks their scientists have only managed to dismantle them and cobbled together some of the systems, cloaking generators among them. With those systems integrate them in their ships. So the Soviet leadership decided to well and truly replace Japan as the third side of this war. All of this meant that United States entered the war and started reaping the rewards of allying with the Empire during war time. In 1942 Armando Dippet filed a report with the Home Office Department of Anti Dark Magi Task Force when students started getting prettified. With a thousand year old basilisk being discovered within the empire the task force sent full strength of the Dark Creature Disposal Squad. Who then alerted the Department of Magical Law Enforcement that Tom Marvolo Riddle has created a Horcrux. Thereby landing him on the Dark Magi Prevention watch list.

Six years after its began, World War II was ended with a decisive win for the Empire. As Albus Dumbledore finally got off his backside and ended the life of his first love. Despite its grim outcome the dual was spectacular to behold. In the aftermath all RAF Regions were redeployed on ether light patrol duty or space incursion response. The army was given some recuperation leave before being asked to decide ether to continue their service in the armed forces or return to civilian life. In the end the Army shrunk in size to a seventh of the total Imperial population. Before they were released from the armed forces, all soldiers was given genome upgrades and was trained to use the general natural interface station (G-NIS). With the veterans in the process of being reintegrated the Imperial War Council turned their sights on the Goa'uld Empire. Who soon realized that the Tau'ri homeworld is forever off limits.


End file.
